Finding Friends, Eniemies , and Questions
by Titlebird
Summary: When Cell 's kid Locus, Burter's kid Brent, and Cooler's kid Icent go adventuring, but had a problem, and went a planet they never heard
1. Arriving

_N/A__** This is my first story so I'm getting use to the things you can do, don't be surprise if it takes a while for new chapters to come out.(This is not the real characters, its what would happen if they were good and they went to their planets. Then their kids come back to Earth and do some fun things.) Brent- Burter's kid, Icent- Cooler's kid, Locus- Cell Jr.'s kid.**_

_**I do not own any of these Dragon Ball Z characters except the kids.**_

_**BOTH**_= Author notes and that.

_Italics= Characters Thinking. _**Ok I think that's it lets do this, Also please don't rage, This is my first story. This is when Pan is alive. For now this is K but soon I might be changing it too T.**

* * *

**"Brent! Where are you going?" asked Icent as seeing Brent packing his stuff into a spaceship. "I'm going off to adventure, you can come to if you want." Finishing loading all of his stuff needed to go, Locus finally arrived. "Hey what are you..." He was suddenly cut of by Icent Explaining what is happening. As they all go get their stuff, they all finally arrive getting ready to start their fun. "What planet are we going to?" questioned Locus. "Haven't decided yet. I think we should go to Anquruots. that planets fun right?" responded Brent. Locus and Icent both shook their head, and now they're fighting on which planet to go too. "TAKE THIS BRAT!" yelled Icent throwing a ki blast at Brent, but instead hit the control panel, and set a random location planet to go too. Still arguing the kids decided too at least try to have fun with the stuff they brought. **

**"This is boring, I'm going to sleep tell me when we're there." Exclaimed Locus. Then Icent and Brent thought they should at least sleep too. When trying to sleep, Brent thought** _I wonder where we're going, we better be prepared in case if its dangerous._ **As he continued to think, he slowly fell asleep.**

** Hours Later**

**A sudden crash made all of the kids wake up and a slight panic. "What was that"? asked Brent. "I think we just landed" replied Locus. As they walk out of the ship they notice they're on a strange planet. One that neither of them ever heard, or seen about.**

* * *

_**Well that's enough for now. Sorry if that wasn't log enough. I will possibly get a new chapter out tomorrow, and make it much longer :D Bye!**_


	2. Who, and what?

N/A** Hey guys chapter two! I'm thinking that next chapter I will update this. **

**Also I was thinking that later Brent, Icent, and Locus should have some romance with Pan, Marron, and Bra. Vote below on if it should happen, and if you say Yes, say who gets who, and when I said kids I should be more pacific, they're not eight or something, they're 14, Sorry. Well Here I GO!**

* * *

**Looking around in confusion someone finally talked. "Where are we?" asked Icent. Brent gave him a grin and responded "I don't know, it was your ki blast." Icent walked up to him an exclaimed "Well you should have just gone were I wanted ass!" Both Brent, and Locus ignoring that comment decided that it would be best to search for what's on this planet.**

** Locus POV:**

** As I was flying around I saw a strange look on Icent's face.** _I wonder if he knows this place, or heard of it_ **Locus thought.**

** Icent's** POV:  
_I HEARD OF THIS PLACE! Father told me that the people on this planet are weak, but some are strong. I never heard of him again. Maybe these evil bitches killed him!_

**Suddenly Brent spoke up and said "We should just go back, there is nothing interesting on this damn planet!" Icent gave him a glare and responded "No! I'm staying here and going to do some research on these things." Brent and Locus stared at each other and decided they would stay too. Some reason they all had a startled face. "Did you feel that? It is on the other side of the world. Lets go check it out!" The other two nodded and they flew off.**

** An Hour Later:**

**They flew to the strange power, but they realized there was more than one. They lowered their power just case. They looked at the different looking creatures, that was for sure not from this race.**

* * *

**N/A Hey guys, I know this might be late, and I said I would make it much longer, but I got homework, and stuff.  
Remember about the romance thing, and I changed the rating to T. Also if you got any questions Private message me Bye! **


End file.
